The Loud Adventures of Superbaby!
by Star Saber21
Summary: Straight from the pages of a comic book. Faster than a dog chasing a mailman. More powerful than Daddies hugs. Able to clear a whole room with a little bit of gas. Its Superbaby! Here to fight for truth, justice, naptimes and cookies!


**Hello everyone and welcome one and all to my Loud House One Shot. A big thank you to Just Q, who helped me with the name for this one shot. Now then, sit back and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or any of its characters.**

 **The Loud Adventures of Superbaby!**

An average morning in the Loud House, after literal loud awakening the family was at the dinner table eating breakfast.

"So kids, whats on the agenda today?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Me and Leni are going to the mall to check out this brand new store that just opened." Lori explained.

"I've heard they have totes the cutest dresses!" Leni said in excitement.

"Chunks coming over to help me set up my new amp and rehearse a new song." Luna spoke in her fake British accent.

"I'm entertaining at a birthday party today," she held up and invitation with a birthday cake on it, "and my acts gonna take the cake." She laughed, "get it?"

"I'll be outside practicing. My field hockey skill need some work," Lynn admitted. "Last game I only scored like a dozen times."

"Wow, that's rough." Lincoln said sarcastically. "I'm meeting Clyde at the comic book store to check out the latest issue of Ace Savvy." Lincoln said.

"I'll checking out a new coffin design down town." Lucy spoke up.

"Sounds, exciting Sweetie." Rita said.

"I know, I can barely contain myself." Lucy's monotone voice never faltered.

"I'll be preparing for my next pageant." Lola smiled. "Next week theres going to be another crown in my victory display case."

"Lame," Lana rolled her eyes. "Some of us have important things to do."

"Like what?" Lori asked.

"Mud!" she grinned. "Theres a fresh pile in the yard that has my name on it."

"She is correct," Lisa spoke up. "I witnessed her sign her name in the moisturised soil last night."

"Told you." Lana went back to her breakfast.

"As for myself, I shall be handling a lecture at the local university." The young prodigy said.

"I thought you didn't have any lectures until next week?" Her father asked.

"That is correct," she adjusted her glasses. "Today I am simply filling in for a professor who is still recovering from a small incident."

"You mean when your experiment blew up in his face?" Lynn smirked.

"Unfortunate, but accurate." Lisa nodded.

"Looks like everyones got a busy day ahead." Lincoln took a sip of juice, "except for-" he looked at the youngest of the Loud family. Lily had had been eating her extra goo-goo gooey egg but had gotten most of it on her face.

"Goo-Goo."

"Poor Lily, she wound up with egg on her face." Luan laughed, "get it?"

"Lets get you cleaned up sweetie," Rita picked the baby up and wiped her face clean. "Now kids, your father is going to the restaurant today."

"We got a brand new oven that I can't wait to try out." Her husband smiled.

"And I'm going into town to meet with someone about my novel. So everyone, whose staying, keep an eye on Lily." Rita finished.

"No problem Mom," Lana said. "If Lily needs us, we'll come running."

"Not like it'll be hard to know," Luan said. "Lily's cries are so loud shes Lunas biggest competition for Loudest Loud."

"Wow, that was actually a good one." Lincoln realised, and they all laughed.

Soon the parents, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lincoln, Lucy and Lisa walked out the door. "Bye kids," Rita waved as they left.

Luna carried Lily into the living room. "Okay little sis, time for you to sit back and relax." She set the infant down on the floor before turning on the TV and Blarney was on. Luna walked up the stairs but stopped halfway, "you need anything, just holler and I'll come a running." With that she went to her room.

"Bla-Bla!" Lily sat there happily watching the show, but suddenly it changed.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news." It showed a man in a suit at a desk. "Danger at Royal Woods National Bank!" The picture changed to show the back with police cars outside. "A few minutes ago armed men entered the bank to have taken the staff and costumers hostage."

Lily narrows her eyes at the screen before crawling over to her toys and grabbed a red rattle with a yellow ring around it and little red dots in the center. She stands up and holds the rattle above her head, "POO-POO!" The rattle glows brightly before a beam of light shines down on the baby. When It passes Lily is wearing more than just her diaper. A red mask, red gloves and boots, a yellow t-shirt with a white circle on the front with a black slanted capital L in middle. Finally a red cape on her back that blew behind her despite the lack of wind.

Lily flies off the ground and into the kitchen over the table, flying out the open window. Then flew back in, "ki-ki!" She grabs a cookie that was left on a plate before flying back out.

Lynn entered the kitchen and saw the bare plate. "Hey who stole my cookie!?"

Royal Woods National Bank

All the staff and costumers were tied up and blindfolded while the masked men were emptying the cash into bags. "Come on. Pick up the pace."

Suddenly the doors burst open and gust of wind blew in. "What was that?" They all looked around but then heard a noise and looked down to see Lily standing there glaring at them.

"Is that, a baby?"

"What is she wearing?"

"Just put her outside!" The leader said.

One of them walked forward reached towards Lily to lift her up by her cape. But she grabbed the mans arm and swung him over her head and slammed him on the ground several times before throwing him into the wall.

The rest of the thieves were all wide eyed. "Did that just happen?"

They looked back to see Lily fly off the ground, "Poo-Poo!" She flew at them, punching one in the stomach, kicking one in the face and slamming her rattle down on another's head. One of the masked men tried to sneak up on her from behind wielding a baseball bat. He raised it over his head to strike, but Lilly farted and the fumes smelled so bad the bat disintegrated. As did his clothes, leaving him in just his underwear and mask before he fell backwards and passed out.

"That's it!" The leader snapped. "Time for the big guns!" He pulled and the thieves still standing pulled out ray guns.

"What the?" A goon Lily was holding off the ground by his shirt. "Where'd you guys get ray guns?"

"You'd be amazed by what you can find on the internet these days." The leader said as they all took aim.

Lily threw the goon she was holding into the bank vault and held up her rattle and a blue bubble shield formed around her. The masked men opened fire but the blasts had no effect on Lily's shield and she just floated there giggling at them.

When the blasts stopped Lily dropped her shield and pointed at the thieves and spoke baby gibberish. They all looked at each other, "what?" Lily flew at them, slamming into the leaders gut like a cannonball and lifting him off the ground. She kept flying, using the leader as a battering ram, hitting and picking up the rest of the goons as she flew. Lily stopped suddenly, sending the masked men flying towards the vault just as the goon she threw in there was recovering.

"I'm okay guys!" He managed to say before they all crashed into him and they all were on the vault floor out cold.

Lily giggled and clapped her little hands before flying out a open window just before the cops rushed in. "What happened?"

"Why are they in the vault?"

"Why is this one in his underpants?"

Lily flew over the city watching everyone go about their day, when suddenly she heard screaming.

At a construction site, a man was hanging off of a steel beam for dear life. On the ground his fellow workers looked up in fear. "SOMEBODY HELP!" He screamed as his fingers started to slip before he finally lost his grip and fell. Everyone screamed as he plummeted to the ground when suddenly an red blur flew past catching him. The workers blinked in shock, but then heard screaming behind them. They turned to see the worker who was falling now safely on the ground, with his eyes closed and still screaming. A few seconds later he opened one eye and saw he wasn't falling. The rest of the workers all cheered and rushed over to him. None of them noticed a open lunch box with a donut on top, until a tiny red gloved hand took it, "donut."

A few minutes later Lily has sitting on a rooftop, happily eating the donut until she heard another scream. She ate the last piece and flew towards the scream to find a large billboard atop a building tilting over before falling off and down towards the street. People looked up and screamed at the billboard falling towards them and shut their eyes in fear. Lily flew down several feet above their heads, and braced herself. When the billboard was close enough, she unleashed a burp so powerful it shattered the billboard into tiny pieces that fell harmlessly to the ground. Lily quickly flew away before the crowd opened their eyes to see they were safe.

As Lily flew past another billboard, she stopped and flew back to look at it. It was advertising new broccoli flavoured baby food. Lily narrowed her eyes before burping this billboard to pieces as well, she giggled to herself before flying away.

Lily was about to call it a day when she heard what sounded like giant foot steps. Turning to face it she gasped at the sight of a giant robot with glowing red eyes and pincer like claws.

"Those fools dare pass me up for a four year old!" The Mad scientist controlling the robot snapped. "We'll see how they like it when my creation and I level that pathetic university!" Something appears on his scanners and he sees Lily floating in front of him. "Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have used a discount radiation suit." Lily punched the robot in the face making it step back. "Okay," he shook his head as did the robot. "Not a hallucination."

The robot reached trying to grab Lily with its claws, but she held her rattle, which glowed yellow, the shaft extended and the ball at the end grew in size until it was bigger than Lily herself. She swung it, knocking the claw away before bringing the rattle down on the robots head making it shake.

"I was saving these for the university, but why wait!" The Mad scientist hit a button and missile launchers came out of the robots shoulders. The computer targeted Lily. "Bye bye baby!" With that he fired all the missiles at once. Lily saw them coming but didn't fly away. Instead she unleashed another sonic burp that caused the missiles to explode and created a smokescreen. The robot tired to clear the smoke with its claws. "Where'd she go?"

Lily had flown behind the robot and held up her giant rattle, "Gah-Gah!" She swung it, striking the robots rear end and knocking it off its feet onto the ground.

"Grrr, cheap shot!" He pressed a button and the robots head spun around 180 degrees and fired red beams from its eyes. Lily barely managed to avoid it as her rattle returned to normal size, and had to keep dodging as the robot continued to fire as it stood up. "A little closer," he said as he raised the robots arm and Lily flew in front of it. "Gotcha!"

The robot swung its large claw at her, Lily put up her shield but the strike still knocked her out of the sky where she bounced off buildings like a ball in a pinball machine. She finally came to a stop after rolling a few feet on the ground, stopping next to a trash can as the shield disappeared. Lily stood up and waddled around with swirls in her eyes from how dizzy she was. Shaking her head clear, she narrowed her eyes at the robot and ran towards it. She then ran back to the trash can and threw up in it, she wiped her mouth and went back after the robot.

"Back for more eh?" The mad scientist laughed. "You can't stop-" he was cut off when Lily slammed into the robots face, making it stumble back. "HEY!" It fired more lasers but Lily flew around them and underneath it. Where'd you go?" Lily placed both hands on the robot and used her super strength to lift it off the ground and began spinning it around. Inside the mad scientist was struggling to hold on and screaming. With a shout of baby talk, Lily tossed the robot down the street where it crashed down kicking up a dust cloud.

Clapping her hands and giggling, Lily was about to fly away when she saw the robot get back up. She knew this was bad. The Robot was able to take her hits and kept getting up. She racked her young mind to find a way to stop it, then it hit her. Her ultimate move, something so powerful and devastating that she dared not use unless absolutely necessary. Looking at the robot and narrowing her eyes she realised, this was that time.

"Where are you flying baby?" The madman asked. Suddenly his scanners detected something dangerous. "What?" He turned to face it and was shocked to see Lily standing there, with a full diaper with green fumes coming off it in her hand.

"POO-POO!" With that she threw the Dirty Diaper Bomb like a cannonball right at the robot and the mad scientists eyes widened.

"Dang it."

A large explosion occurred with a green mushroom cloud that could be seen all over town. When in passed, the robot fell to the ground in many pieces, with the mad scientist was out cold in the middle of the road. Satisfied with her job well done, Lily took to the sky and headed home.

As she flew, she spotted Vanzilla driving down the road before stopping at a red light. Lynn Sr and Rita were singing along to a song on the radio and while Lori, Leni, Luan, Lincoln, Lucy and Lisa had their ears covered, clearly not liking the song. None didn't seem to notice the robot head that had been blow away from the body now rolling down a hill towards them.

"Vanzilly!" She flew down landing at the vans side, between it and the oncoming robot head. Lily gripped her rattle like a baseball bat as it grew again. Waiting till it was close enough, Lily swung her giant Rattle and hit the into the air like a batter knocks baseball out of the park. The traffic light turned green and Vanzilla drove off, its occupants completely oblivious to the danger they were just in. With her family safe, sighed in relief before taking to the sky and heading home.

As she reached her neighborhood she suddenly heard someone in need. "HELP! HELP!" Flying down she found the source of cries for held was an old woman standing next to a tree. "Thank goodness, can you help me young man?"

Lily blinked in confusion.

"My cat climbed up that tree and won't come down. She also took my classes," she pointed up to a white cat on a tree branch, holding a pair of glasses in its mouth. "Without my glasses I can barely see a thing." She explained, looking at Lily and just making out a blurry outline of her.

"Boo-Boo?" Lily pointed at the cat.

"No, her names Mittens." She said.

Lily flew up to the branch, "kitty cat." She smiled before reaching out to Mittens. But the cat hissed and swiped her claws at her, making Lily pull her hand back. Narrowing her eyes Lily waved her finger at the cat while reprimanding it in baby gibberish.

A familiar sound reached her ears and Lily turned to see Vanzilla driving past, with no one inside noticing them. But Lori, Leni, Luan, Lincoln, Lucy and Lisa could all be heard yelling. "Please shut off the radio!"

"Vanzilly?" The gears in Lilys head started turning as a thought bubble appeared above her head. A colourful drawing of Vanzilla with the family inside it appeared, then a plus sign along with a drawing of Royal woods. The and equals sign and a few seconds later, a drawing of the Loud House. Lily gasped as she realised they were heading home, and she needed to get there first.

"Don't be afraid," the old woman assured her. "Shes quite tame."

Looking at the cat that hissed at her once again, Lily narrowed her eyes and landed at the base of the tree, grabbed it with both hands and ripped it out of the ground. Tilting the tree so the cat was directly above the old lady, Lily began shaking it to make mittens fall into her owners arms, but Mittens dug her claws into the bark and wasn't letting go. "Gah!" Getting annoyed by the stubborn feline Lily shook the tree harder and despite her best efforts, Mittens fell off the branch and was caught by the woman.

"Mittens!" She smiled before hugging the cat close to her body. Lily shoved the tree back into the ground where she had pulled it out, no one would guess it had been removed. "Thank you young man." Lily gave her a blank stare before flying off as fast as she could. The gust of wind she created, blew the glasses out of Mittens mouth on onto the old ladies face. "Hmm," she looked around. "Where did he go?"

Lily reached the house just as Vanzilla pulled into the driveway. Flying around the back and in through the kitchen window she landed in the living room as her family approached the front door. A light flashed again right before Lynn Sr opened it, "we're home!" Everyone walked in and the Louds who had stayed came to the living room to greet them.

"Welcome back dudes." Luna said.

"It was great, until Mom and Dad picked that awful song on the radio." Luan said.

"Hey that was a classic song." Lynn Sr defended. "Your Mother and I used to listen to it all the time on our dates."

The ten children made disgusted faces. "Not helping Father." Lisa said.

"Now wheres," Rita stopped when she spotted her youngest child.

"Ga-Ga!" Lily stood there naked with her arms out reaching for them.

"Lily, what happened to your diaper?" Lynn Jr asked.

"Everybody watch your step." Lincoln warned.

Lana got down on all fours and sniffed along the ground like a dog. "I don't smell anything. I think we're good."

Rita picked up the baby, "lets get you a fresh diaper sweetie."

"Poo-Poo." Lily smiled.

Lucy grabbed the remote and changed the channel. "Top stories today in Royal woods," a reporter read from his desk. "An attempted bank robbery was foiled and the masked thieves were all apprehended. When asked who subdued them, they claimed it was, several six foot tall black belt body builders." Clearly they didn't want to admit they were beaten up by a baby. "In other news, a collapsing billboard that was about to fall on people passing by was somehow broken into splinters. A construction worker was somehow saved from falling to his doom, witnesses say it was a blur moving to fast to see."

The picture changed to the construction worker himself being interviewed. "I was scared. When I finally lost my grip and fell, I was so scared I nearly wet myself." His eyes widened, "but never actually did. When I finally opened my eyes I was safe on the ground. No idea how though."

The scene changed back to the news desk. "This just in, a former professor was seen terrorising Royal Woods with a giant robot that he created." The scene changed to show pieces of the robot being collected. "Somehow the robot was destroyed and his rampage stopped. We've been unable to question him as he seemed to be in a state of shock."

"The smell!" He cried out as the police took him away. "The horrible smell!"

"Whoa," Lynn Jr blinked.

"Did you guys see any of this stuff in town?" Lola asked.

"No," Lori shook her head. "How did we miss a giant robot?"

"It must have happened when you were fighting that lady over that dress and had her in a headlock." Leni said.

"LOUDS!" A shout came from outside. Lynn Sr stepped outside the front door while the kids all poked their heads out.

"Afternoon Mr Grouse." Lynn greeted. "Hows the day treating you?"

"Fine, until I went in my back yard and found that!" He pointed and everyone looked and gasped to see the giant robot head.

"Whoa," Luna said in shock.

"Hey that must be from the robot on the news." Lincoln said.

"How'd it get in his yard?" Lola asked.

"No idea," Luan shrugged. "But it was a bad time to lose its head." She laughed at her own pun, "Get it?"

"Well that's a new one." Lynn Sr blinked.

"Don't play down with me Loud." Mr Grouse snapped. "I know this is the work of your kid. The short one with the big brain."

"Mr Grouse." Lisa stepped forward. "While I can understand why you would assume this automatons cranium is of my design, I can assure you that I was in no way responsible for its creation or its current location."

Mr Grouse just looked her. "What?"

"I didn't build that." Lisa said simply. "But I would be more than happy to take it off your hands for analysis." Lisa smiled. "Lana, I shall require your assistance."

"I'll get my power tools." Lana smiled before was stopped before she could move.

"Don't bother." Mr Grouse cut in. "You know the rules. My yard, my property."

"But that's absurd!" Lisa threw her arms in the air. "What possible use could you have for such a machine?"

"Simple, sell it for scrap." Mr Grouse shrugged before turning around and going back to his house.

"Always a pleasure Mr Grouse." Lynn Sr said while scratching his head in confusion.

Rita had walked back into the living room carrying Lily, who now had a fresh diaper on, and a bottle of milk. "And I thought our days were crazy." She looked at the baby in her arms and smiled. "Your so lucky sweetie, you got to relax all day watching TV." She held up the bottle.

Lily smiled slyly before taking the bottle, "Poo-Poo," and started drinking.

The scene froze and zoomed out, revealing to be a panel in a comic book.

"So what do you guys think?" Lincoln asked.

His parents and sisters were all on the couch looking at a comic book. Closing it, showed the cover titled "The Loud Adventures of Superbaby!" With a picture of Lily in costume, standing heroically.

"Wow son," Lynn Sr smiled. "This is amazing!"

"It rocks!" Luna said.

"While I find the idea of a super powered infant completely ludicrous, I must admit at that this is a well made and entertaining work." Lisa said before noticing everyone staring at her. "Great job."

"Wow you even got Lisa's confusing science talk right." Lori observed.

"What awesome!" Lynn Jr cheered. "First she whaled on the bank robbers, then she totally wrecked that robot!"

"Great job Linky!" Leni smiled brightly. "Lily looks totes adorable in her little costume. I never knew you had designer skills."

"Well, I was going for more heroic than adorable." Lincoln admitted.

"Who knew Lily could pull off red so well?" Lola asked.

"I can truly feel the emotion you put into these pages." Lucy spoke up.

"How come Lily's butt was covered every time after she lost her diaper?" Lana asked. "First its by a bird flying by, then an old soda can, then Charles scratching himself behind her and covering her behind from view."

"I figured in years to come when Lilys older and she sees this, she'll appreciate that nobody saw her bare butt." Lincoln explained.

"Really?" Leni asked. "Cause Lily wanders around with out her diaper all the time and she doesn't seem embarrassed."

Lori gave her a look. "That's because Lily is literally a baby, Leni."

"Speaking of which, we all loved the comic Lincoln and I'm sure your win the make your own comic contest." Rita said. "Lets find out what Lily thinks?"

"So what do you think Lilster?" Luan asked the infant. "Did you like the comic your big brother made about you?"

The room fell silent and everyone looked at the baby, waiting for an answer. Lily smiled, "poo-poo."

Everyone gasped. "Wait," Leni said, "is that good poo-poo or bad poo-poo?"

Luan held Lily up. "Its good!"

Everyone cheered loudly.

"Thanks Lily," Lincoln said with a big smile. "But he and everyone but Lily lost their smile when a foul stench hit their nostrils.

"Poo-Poo," the infant giggled.

"That on the other hand is bad poo-poo." Lincoln said while holding his nose.

"Whose turn is it to change her?" Lynn Jr asked.

"NOT IT!" All the kids yelled while touching their noses. Except for Lori who had been distracted by her phone.

"Hey no fair," She complained, "Bobby just texted me!" Everyone just gave her a blank stare.

A few minutes later Lori had Lily lying on the changing table as she changed her diaper. "I gotta admit," she disposed of the dirty diaper. "That comic Lincoln made was pretty cool."

"Totally," Luna said from the side and handed her a clean diaper, this changing had been a two person job. "I think he can really win that contest."

"There we go Lily," the oldest sister picked up the youngest. "Nice and clean." She carried the giggling baby over to her crib and gently set her down.

"Time for a nap little sis," Luna placed Lily's blanket on her as she yawned. "Hey check it out." The Loudest Loud pointed at a rattle beside the baby. "Lincoln even used Lily's real rattle in the comic."

As the two sisters left the room and shut off the light so the youngest Loud could nap peacefully. When the were gone Lily opened her eyes and reached out, picking up the rattle in her hand. "Poo-poo." It started to glow, making Lily let out a happy giggle.

 **It was just a comic all along, or was it? Bet you didn't see that coming. I hope you all enjoyed it. Lily's costume was inspired from her "The Deuce" costume from the episode Pulp Fiction. The scene with the cat in a tree was a reference to The Incredibles.**


End file.
